Don't Monkee Around!
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: Davy falls in love (once more) after retrieving the stolen package of a girl named Michelle. The other boys don't trust her, especially since she acts so strange. When Michelle's grandfather needs a band to play at his party, there's no way they'd turn work down. However, this might be in for more than they'd played for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone- I hope you had a fantastic new year! I'm back with more fanfics! I'm so sorry about the Christmas fics- I had a tremendous amount of writer's block. As for my other unfinished fics, I will be updating those every so often. I am pleased to introduce my new Monkees fic, with the classic concept of Davy falling in love and- well, you'll see. The idea comes from Sugar Pixel, a gracious fan of The Terrible Torks. Enjoy and I only own my characters!**

The sun was high in the sky that fine afternoon. The people of California went about, doing their daily business or having nowhere to go at all. Just like two boys- known as Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz. They were walking down the streets, just like the average young American boy in the 60s (despite Davy coming from the UK). A young girl- about Jones's age- walked by. Her long red hair flipped in the wind, just as her skirt did. Davy watched, mesmerized by such a creature.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered lovingly.

"Hi there," she giggled," your accent is so unique. Where ya from, honey?".

"Well, little darlin," Jones swooned," I'm-.".

"Don't do that.".

Both turned to Micky, who seemed annoyed by his friend's actions. The woman gave an odd look to the Dolenz boy, as if she wasn't expecting him. Without another word, she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Davy.

"Call me," she whispered, winking and walking away.

Davy smiled, knowing he had another woman right under his arms (or he was under hers- she was a tall woman, after all.). The scene replayed in Micky's mind. Davy found love with a girl that had some weird complications with her life. Those complications would get The Monkees (their band with Mike Nesmith and Peter Tork) into trouble and end up losing the girl anyhow due to so crazy scheme or by the love of another girl. Micky knew it all too well.

"Davy," the drummer sighed," you can't keep falling in love like this. Everyday, it's a new girl, a new scheme and then another girl. Can't you stick with one babe?".

"Sorry Micky," Jones chuckled, strolling with a pep in his step," There are so many birds in the world and only one of me. They're all so beautiful, how could I-".

"Help!" a voice in the distance called.

The boys dropped their conversation to follow the call. They knew there was only one thing to do when someone had called for assistance. The two found a phone booth to cram into and got dressed. However, Micky got out in a suit and tie. Davy had the same outfit, immediately realizing it was wrong. They went back into the booth and threw on their other outfits- superhero suits with a big 'M' on the chest.

"Monkee Men, away!" the boys screamed, running out.

They ran down the street, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Then, they noticed a girl (in her early twenties) standing upon the sidewalk. Her red hair covered her green eyes, that had tears flooding from trickled down her pale cheeks, which were dotted in freckles. Davy ran to her, asking what had happened. She turned her head down the street and pointed.

"That man stole my package!" she exclaimed.

Micky wasted no time. He climbed upon a smaller rooftop, jumping from each. Davy (being unable to climb such a height) ran along the sidewalks. They had to keep their eye on the man in the black. He held the package close to him. He didn't want anyone to even come near it. This was top secret and the man knew that girl shouldn't have it. If she did, it would-

"Monkee Men, go!" the man didn't turn back, but he could tell he was being chased.

He ran further and further down the Californian roads, trying to rid of the boys chasing him. Micky hopped upon another roof. He had a figure out a way to stop the bad guy. Davy knew what to do as a temporary distraction. The Brit had finally caught up with the mysterious thief. At this point, there was only one thing to do. Davy ran and jumped on the man, causing the both of them to fall. Dolenz could see it all from the rooftop. It was a big jump, so he found a ladder and struggled to climb down. The red-headed girl came from around the corner of the building.

"You got it back!" she shouted happily," oh, thank you so much.".

"Anything for a little lady," Davy chuckled.

He removed the box from the fallen man's hands. He handed it to the girl, and the sparks flew in his eyes. The girl saw this and gave a gracious smile. Micky climbed down just in time to see the scene. Of course- leave him alone for five seconds and Davy falls in love.

"I'm Davy Jones," he told dreamily.

"I'm Michelle Enasni," she replied flirtily.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady," Davy leaned on her, receiving a giggle.

"Here we go again," Micky sighed.

Dolenz pulled a small chalkboard from behind his cape. 'Days Without Davy Falling in Love' was written upon the board. The number '3' was written underneath the words. Annoyed, Micky erased the number and put '0'. He wondered what Mike and Peter would say about the situation. But. for now, Davy was still flirting with Michelle.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the new Elder-Rannells fanfiction! Thank you for reading and be sure to review and criticize. As always, I want to make this story perfect. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I apologize for the delay- school has been extremely stressful. I hope Chapter 1 was a great read for you guys. Once again, I want to thank Sugar Pixel for the amazing idea. Glad to see you reviewing and glad you enjoyed the first chapter. And i'm honored to be one of your favorite writers! And I may or may not be a time traveling Monkees writer ;) Anyways, on to Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and Dr. Enasni.**

Davy sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch. He kept thinking about Michelle and how happy she looked when her package had been given back to her. He wondered very little about what was in the box. He could care less about who the man was. The one thing that mattered was that Michelle was a groovy girl. She stuck to his mind like gum in Peter's hair (that was a comparison the blonde boy chose to forget about). Tork kept looking over to his swooning friend, then to Micky.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked nervously.

"My dear boy," Dolenz sighed in one of his many voices, putting his glasses on," We have lost Davy to a cruel mistress."

"Miss Harper, the mean lady across the street?" Peter asked in an oblivious manner.

"No Peter," Micky sighed," I meant love."

Mike had been overhearing the conversation, but didn't pay much attention to it. He was the one actually looking for work. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to find a good gig. And the Texan was getting more and more aggravated each this, Dolenz and Tork tried their best to help.

"Come on, Mike," Micky coaxed," You need to relax more."

"Yeah," Tork agreed," You've been stressing yourself out all week. Why don't you relax?"

"You know I can't do that," Mike sighed, pacing throughout the house," We haven't had a gig in over two weeks, fellas. We have to keep looking. I mean, it's not like a job opportunity is gonna come knocking on the front door."

But, dear readers, this is the Monkees. So (of course) a knock came at the door. Davy snapped out of his dream state to get up and answer it. Who could be at the door, but the Michelle Enasni in the Brit's mind. His eyes twinkled, a smile coming to his face.

"Michelle, love!" Davy exclaimed," What a groovy surprise. Do come in!"

"Thank you, Davy," she giggled, stepping inside.

The other three looked over to the girl. They weren't sure how to feel about her or the

way she looked. Her eyes held something that made Mike's spine chill. Her hair swept against her shoulders, putting Peter in a trans. And her voice- made Micky feel sick. They couldn't understand it and they didn't like it. However, Davy was lost in the girl's eyes.

"What brings you here?" Jones finally asked.

"I wanted to thank you and your friend for retrieving my box for me," Michelle told," Without you, I would have never gotten this back.I owe you so much.".

The boys smiled and nodded their heads. They didn't need anything in return, however Mike saw this as an opportunity. Peter noticed the look in his friend's eyes. Nesmith went to say something, but Tork stopped him. _Don't do that_ the blonde's eyes seemed to say. The Texan grumbled and crossed his arms. He didn't say much after that.

"It was really no trouble," Davy chuckled, putting an arm around Michelle," We were just looking out for the young people of the neighborhood.".

Michelle's eyes caught something. It was the perfect moment. She had to seize this. Slowly, Miss Enasni made her way over to the instruments. Micky went to defend his drums, but the other two stopped him. The group knew he'd hurt anyone who touched his drums. And somehow, Peter managed to calm him down.

"You four are in a band?" she asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Davy exclaimed," I almost forgot!"

He took her by the hand and led her over to his friends. The three just looked at each other. In confusion, in distrust and (for Tork) in fear. One by one, starting with the Texan, Davy introduced his bandmates to the girl. They just nodded as Michelle smiled and introduced herself.

"It's a good thing I found a band," she smiled," I've been looking all over for the perfect group, but none of them were right!"

 _What is she hinting at?_ Dolenz, Jones and Nesmith's' looks seemed to say , raising their eyebrow to one another.

"The Martians are a really groovy band!" Peter interrupted. Immediately, the other three were trying to shut their friend up.

"How about I hear the four of you play?" she brought up.

Her voice was so sweet that Davy couldn't resist it. Immediately, the four got their instruments and began to play 'Valleri'. Their voices brought a smile to Miss Enasni's face, her eyes focusing on one person at a time. It seemed she was invested in their musical abilities. When they finished, Michelle cheered. Davy had the biggest smile on his face. The others just watched as the girl wrapped her arms around the Brit's neck.

"You boys sound great!" she complimented," I'm glad I stopped by. You see, my grandfather has a gig at his house this Saturday. We were looking for a band and you four sound perfect.".

 _No._ Sure, they needed the money and it could be a moment for them to get noticed. However, they had no trust for Michelle or her grandfather. Who knows what they could do? Before Mike could decline, Davy jumped at the opportunity.

"We'd love to play!" he shouted.

"Great!" Michelle called," I'll call to arrange everything with you. Maybe we can discuss it together this week?".

 _Like a date_ Davy thought to himself. He agreed and she left without another word. He was on cloud nine. His bandmates went off to talk of their friend's last decision. They made their way upstairs and sat on their beds.

"I'm glad Davy got us work," Peter smiled.

"Yeah," Mike grumbled," but I still don't trust those two."

"Aw come on, Mike!" Micky sighed," It might not be too bad."

He was wrong.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Be sure to look next week for Chapter 3- I promise. Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took until the end of the week to post the chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2 of Don't Monkee Around! Thank you again, Sugar Pixel, for your kind words. I love that poster you found- because it's so true! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and I don't own the Monkees. If I did, i'd still be writing fanfiction, but i'd be rich. And i'd be older.**

Davy was ready to go out with Michelle- he just couldn't wait. He called to arrange their

'Date' on the Thursday of the week. The other boys (although happy for their friend) were slightly irritated that he'd choose such a day to go out. Especially since this was week that the party was.

"We had to practice, Davy!" Mike argued with the Brit.

"I'll be back before it's sundown," Jones promised.

Davy looked up at the clock and nodded to himself. With that, the Brit brushed past his friends and went off to meet Michelle. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. There was no stopping their hopelessly romantic friend with a fling that would last an episode (or half an episode).

"Where do you suppose he's gone to meet her at?" Peter asked.

"Aw, who cares about them?" Micky sighed, suddenly standing on the couch," We don't need to practice with him around!"

"We don't?" Nesmith and Tork asked, confused by their drummer's words.

"Of course not! We've got his equipment right here, we know the words to his songs- it can't get easier than that!" Micky exclaimed, getting down from the couch," But we would need to fake Davy's voice. Now, which one of us can do that?"

The three thought long and hard about the situation at hand. Micky and Mike turned to Peter, who stood in between them. He looked up at them and smiled, wondering what they had in mind. Dolenz and Nesmith smirked at each other, Tork's smile faded.

"You must be joking!" He cried out in a fake British accent.

"C'mon Davy Tork," Mike joked, the two others picking up Peter and walked off.

Meanwhile, Davy and Michelle were walking peacefully in the park. Little children ran around, laughing and playing. Some people brought their dogs, who barked at all that passed. The sun was shining brightly and the world seemed calm. Every time Jones went to look up at Miss Enasni, she would quickly look around, then smile at Davy. He mistook her behavior for shyness. Eventually, the two decided to sit underneath a tree. Here was perfect- for this is the place where Jones would confess exactly how he felt about the woman.

"Michelle," he started nervously," there's something i've been meaning to tell you. I wanted to say this all week, actually...but I was too nervous.".

Miss Enasni fidgeted where she sat, especially when she saw a man pass by. Her hands moved quickly eyes dodging from place to place. Until Davy finished his words did she look up from her moving, calmed herself, and turned to the young man.

"Yes Davy?" she asked ever so sweetly.

"I know we just met, just this week," he choked out," But I feel like i've known you for a lifetime. I think- I think i'm in love with you, darling."

"Oh Davy," MIchelle gasped, a smile resting on her face," I've never been in love before!"

"Neither have I," he stopped, remembering literally every girl he'd ever had eyes for," Well, not like this anyway."

The two smiled and went to share a perfect kiss. This was the moment that would define the start of an amazing relationship. There was nothing else in the universe. Just the two of them. Their eyes were closed and they leaned in. Just before they could meet lips, Michelle pulled back. Davy fell, opening his eyes and sitting up. He was confused as the young woman looked around.

"What's wrong, Michelle love?" he asked. She put a finger up, as if to silence him.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, voice quivering and hesitating to say anymore.

The two kept quiet for a second. Without warning, a gunshot could be heard. Or, that's how the two have pictured it. Michelle was already on her feet and bolting across the park before Davy could comprehend what he had just heard. He followed the woman, calling her name. The shots began to grow faint as the young couple made their way out of the park. They didn't stop running until they made it to the end of the block.

Jones began to steady his breathing, leaning against a building and wiping the sweat from his face. He tried to figure out what had just happened. Did someone get hurt? Who fired the gun? And did it have something to do with the way Michelle was acting? Michelle- where was she?! Davy turned, only to find her right by his side. She was doing her nervous movement again, looking around again and again.

"They lost us," she informed quietly," I hope I won't be seeing him or any others any time soon."

Who was following them? Who was him? Was an ex-boyfriend after Davy? He hoped not- he was short, after all. These questions filled his mind as he made his way home. The guys could tell something was wrong, but decided not to ask anything negative.

"How was the date?" Micky asked,

Davy hesitated to say anything. How could he bring up that they almost got shot? The fellas didn't trust Michelle as it was- and Jones really did love her. He didn't want something like this to ruin a potential relationship.

"It was great," he smiled," We almost kissed- but I messed up a little."

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." Mike joked, tuning his guitar.

Davy walked past the two and went up to the fridge. He found Peter wearing his clothes.

"You must be joking!" They exclaimed, both with accents.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Be sure to stop by again on Friday for Chapter 4. And be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading another chapter in such a while. I got sick for a while, and then school got in the way. However, I want to thank you for your patience. I have only a few chapters left of this story before I move onto my next (possibly last?) Monkees fanfiction and a new TAWOG fanfiction (two actually). I hope you enjoy the latest edition to Don't Monkee Around! Also, shoutout to my new fan, TimeSpace64- thank you for your reviews! I only own my OCs.**

Finally, it was Saturday morning. The Monkees had been practicing all week for the Enasni party. They'd strummed note after note, banged on drum after drum and sang song after song. Well, at least three of them did. It seemed Davy was too busy falling for Michelle. She was all he thought about daily (and) nightly. And Nesmith was not one bit happy with this. Sure, he could take the constant falling in and out of love. However, Jones had failed to show up to many of the rehearsals the group had.

"We're playing at that gig tonight," Mike scolded the Brit once confronted," and you've only practiced with us twice. Even then, you were daydreaming about that no good Michelle."

"Cool it, will you?" Davy snapped," Michelle isn't that bad. She's actually extremely friendly and too beautiful to resist. How could I turn her down? Besides, I know my words."

Mike rolled his eyes when his friend made this comment. He wasn't too sure how true the statement was, but he knew one thing was for sure- there was something strange about Michelle Enasni. Micky knew that they couldn't turn this moment down, not at the last minute. Peter wondered if he would have to fill in for Davy- again. Before anyone could come to conclusions, there was a knock at the door. Jones hopped to his feet and answered. He smiled the second he met Michelle's eyes.

"Ello, Michelle!" he invited her inside. The others greeted her, mumbling their words and not looking up from their instruments.

"Hey guys!" Miss Enasni smiled at the group," I just came to see if you guys were ready for tonight."

"I hope so," Mike glared at his British friend, who returned the cold stare. Miss Enasni didn't seem to notice.

The boys began to pack their car up. Micky tried to shove his drums in the trunk. However, he couldn't fit them in. Mike noticed the problem Dolenz was having. He sighed and carefully took the drums apart. Micky watched in horror as his friend did this.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly panicked. Mike raised an eyebrow as he gently placed the drum pieces into the trunk.

"Micky," Mike told him," You do remember that the drum can come apart, right?"

"Oh yeah," Dolenz seemed a bit more relaxed," I forgot it did that."

In helping the other three, Nesmith had forgotten his base in the house. He decided to go back and fetch it as the guys piled into the Monkeemobile. He walked upstairs to his room, where the beautiful base sat neatly on the bed. He picked it up and put it in his case. Just as he did, there was talking coming from the room next door. Mike could hear a woman's voice through the walls. What was Michelle doing upstairs? He leaned against the wall, not wanting to be rude by snooping but being too curious not to.

"...Yes, they're ready, grandfather," her voice being slightly muffled.

"And you're sure they're the right ones?" Another voice questioned.

That scared Mike. He didn't expect to hear another person in the room. Last time he checked, everyone else was in the car. Besides, this voice sounded- older. The Texan listened for more about this odd interaction.

"Yes," Michelle blurted out," I just know they're perfect. Typical long haired weirdos- just like all the others we failed to work with."

 _Great,_ Mike thought, _Another weird client. Bob should stop making up stories like this. Just once, i'd like to have something normal happen. Then again, this is the world of television- or fanfiction, in this case._

"I can assure you, Michelle," the older voice exclaimed," We will not fail! This will be our moment. Come quickly, my dear granddaughter. Our time must be now. Oh, and-"

Nesmith had heard enough. He grabbed his case and booked it for the outside world. Once he threw his case in the trunk, he scrambled into the driver's seat. He turned to his bandmates, who noticed how scared he was.

"Hey Mike," Micky raised an eyebrow," Are you doing alright?"

"Something is up with Michelle," Nesmith confessed.

He noticed how annoyed Davy looked. He could tell Jones didn't want to hear about this, but the Texan had to convince his friend how dangerous her (and this mysterious grandfather) actually were.

"'I'm serious," Mike informed strongly," Michelle was talking to her grandfather. I don't know how, but I heard his voice. She said we were the perfect type- typical long haired weirdos. Like the others they failed to work with, and that this is their moment."

"What do you think that means?" Peter asked, obviously scared by this.

"I'm not sure, buddy," Mike sighed," We have to get to the bottom of this. Soon."  
Everyone noticed Micky had dressed like Sherlock Holmes.

"It's simple," He spoke in a strong British accent," She's a spy working for her grandfather's agency. They want to take over the world."

"You must be joking," Davy grumbled," Spies don't exist."

Just before anyone could answer, Michelle climbed into the back seat. Jones smiled and made room for the young lady.

"My grandfather's place is a few blocks away," she informed," Just drive straight and I'll get you boys where you need to be."

Mike started the car and drove down the street, ready for what was to come that night.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this extremely late chapter. Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Glad I could upload another chapter so soon. Thank you for the great reviews on the last chapter and for being patient with me. It's always a pleasure to see these nice comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I want to thank my number one fans- Sugar Pixel and TimeSpace64 for their love and support. You guys rock! Anyways, let's continue, shall we? I do not own The Monkees- as I'm not Bob or Bert. Or am I?**

It seemed like such a short drive from the Monkees Pad to the Enasni household. However, when Peter had checked his watch, it was a half an hour drive. The group didn't expect to be that far from home. The housed appeared to be normal. Nothing too extravagant, nothing too crazy, nothing that screamed 'This house contains things that no one would consider normal. If you want to live- _run!_ '. The boys found it to be extremely inviting. Michelle opened the door, allowing the group and their instruments inside.

"Welcome to the Enasni place!" she joked, walking into another part of the house.

"This doesn't seem like the type of place people would have a party in," Mike looked around, setting the guitar on the ground.

"It's much too small," Davy shook his head.

After he spoke, Michelle came back with an older man. He had grey hair that was kept neatly, old dark eyes that held much wisdom. He was about as tall as Micky, which somewhat intimidated Jones. He tried to look as strong as possible, hoping to prove that his height didn't matter. Of course, he looked ridiculous.

"Boys," Michelle turned to the man," This is my grandfather, Doctor Joseph Enasni. Grandfather, this is the boy that helped me, Davy. Oh, and his bandmates, Mike, Micky and Peter."

"A pleasure to meet the man that helped my granddaughter out," Joseph chuckled, quickly shaking Davy's hand.

"I just like to help absolutely beautiful young ladies," explained Jones, which made Michelle giggle and his bandmates roll their eyes in disgust.

"I'll let you boys set up,"Joseph said," We have a little bit before the guests arrive- so make yourself at home!"

With that, Mr. Enasni walked off. Mike had to help Micky set his drums up, as Dolenz had forgotten how to put them together. Peter felt uneasy by the place. It wasn't that the house was anything to be suspicious about, and Joseph did seem incredibly kind hearted. However, it felt weird that the place wasn't crawling with people, especially since the party was so soon. Tork shuffled over to Davy, who was trying to find his maracas.

"Davy," Peter started," Doesn't this seem weird to you?"

"What do you mean, Peter?" Jones didn't seem to understand. That, or he was too busy searching for his instruments to listen.

"No one is here yet," the taller one of the two looked around," The party is supposed to start at six. It's ten to- what if there is no party? What if- we're being kidnapped?"

"Oh, calm down, buddy!" Mike overheard the conversation and decided to give his opinion," I'm sure everyone is just showing up fashionably late."

"Did I hear someone say fashionable?"

All heads turned to find Micky at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a beautiful purple dress that swept the floor. Mike rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Dolenz's shoulder.

"Micky," he began," _What_ exactly are you doing?"

"I had to bring out my favorite party dress," the drummer cooed, curls bouncing as he turned away," It's a shame to take it off- but I gotta be your drummer, somehow."  
He came back downstairs in his normal clothing. They waited patiently for people, or even a sign from Joseph or Michelle to start playing. Things seemed awfully quiet around the place. The boys decided to practice a few of their songs. Despite not being at most of the rehearsals, Davy's voice was incredible. His bandmates were impressed by how strong it was after not having warmed up in so long. As they ended a song, the lights flickered and they heard footsteps down the hall. Michelle ran in, crying lightly. Jones took action by coming right up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't find my grandfather!" she sobbed," He was in his room one moment- and the next, he's disappeared!"

The other three found this to be extremely weird. Davy's eyes pleaded for them to be quiet, not wanting to upset his crush even further. He decided to help look for Joseph.

"All of us will," he turned to the other three," Right, fellas?"

They hesitated to speak. Peter and Micky feared something terrible would happen to them if they left the room. Mike, however, was worried about the safety of Davy. He wondered what dastardly plans Michelle (or her grandfather) had in mind for their little British friend.

"Of course we will," Nesmith smiled.

Tork and Dolenz didn't want to argue with the Texan. Instead, they clung to each other as they walked to the bedroom. They were terrified of what was to happen next. Michelle looked around, making sure every Monkee was in the room.

"I don't know what to think of it," she said as she locked the door," I can't imagine where he'd run off to."

"Don't get yourself worked up," Jones softly reassured," We'll find something to lead us back to Joseph."

No one noticed Michelle had put a mask over her mouth and nose. She inched over to the closet while the boys searched on. She picked through to find a small black box with a button on top. She pushed it and threw the device on the bed. Smoke erupted, causing the boys to lose one another in the mist.

"Mike!" Micky called," Davy! Peter! I think….I need...a nap."

Dolenz fell rather quickly into a deep sleep. Peter started giggling as he propped up

against the wall, closing his eyes once again. Davy was trying his hardest to find Michelle. However, he started seeing other things that made him spin around before crashing on top of Micky, who still slept. Nesmith began talking nonsense as he laid beside Peter. Once the smoke had cleared, Michelle saw that each of the Monkees had been knocked out. She smiled to herself.

"This was easier than I thought," she mumbled, laughing to no one in particular.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review and I'll see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Final

**Hey guys! Here we have the last chapter to Don't Monkee Around! I was really excited to write this story, as I thought this was an amazing idea. Thank you again to Sugar Pixel for the great story idea! My upcoming story should be uploaded in a few weeks (or at least I hope). I might have another possible Monkees story after I write the Terrible Torks sequel- more details at the end of this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and I only own the Enasnis.**

The Monkees woke up on the ground of an unfamiliar place. The ground was made of something soft and gross feeling. Davy groaned, trying to regain his vision. He looked around, seeing plants and lights everywhere. He picked up a handful of whatever was underneath him. Dirt. He tried to stand, only to find that he was tied to the rest of his bandmates. Peter woke up soon after, then Micky, and finally Mike's eyes fluttered open.

"I don't remember sleeping in a greenhouse," he groaned," Hey, we weren't in a greenhouse! Davy, I told you that Michelle chick wasn't any good. Of course, nobody listens to Nesmith."

While Mike was complaining to himself, the others were figuring out how to free themselves. Of course, they struggled more and more as they heard someone coming. The door opened and everyone looked up. Michelle wheeled in something, facing her back to the boys.

"Michelle," Davy smiled," Please untie us. We don't know what's happening!"  
"Does anybody listen to me?" Mike sighed.

Joseph strolled in behind her. Peter smiled up at the man.

"I'm glad to see your grandfather is okay!" he cheered softly.

Everyone looked over to Tork. He didn't quite understand what was going on. The Enasni family decided to start right away. Michelle wheeled the covered up cart up to the boys, where they simply watched what was happening.

"Eh, Michelle," Davy stuttered out," What's that cart for?'

"Allow me to explain," Joseph stepped before the group," I am a simple man. I pay my bills,love my family and I have a hobby on the side- tending to my garden, playing with animals, and destroying the human race."

Micky seemed to be horrified by this. He started to panic, turning to Mike and shaking him. Nesmith tried not to scream at Dolenz. He was clearly annoyed by Micky's antics, and so were the Enasnis.

"Anyway!" Joseph continued," I have always loved nature. Its many wonders, its beautiful colors, its magnificent creatures- I just adore it. However, there are people that want to destroy nature."

The boys began to protest, stating that they loved nature. It was true. Peter was deeply obsessed with nature. He liked to talk long walks outside and feel the breeze against his loved the girls- which was a gift of nature. Mike could remember stargazing in Texas, it was something he always looked forward to when he was a kid. Micky loved beaches and he adored animals. However, Joseph wasn't in the mood to hear the cries of some long haired weirdos.

"I cry at the loss of a single fly," the man told dramatically," I mourn the trees that have to be cut down. I want to seek revenge on those who _dare_ hurt our Earth. I guess you could say i'm the ultimate hippie. Then again, how could I do such a thing? I am one man and there are too many people in this world. Well, it's quite simple."  
Joseph gently pulled back the cover on the cart Michelle had. He lifted a needle, filled with an aquamarine liquid. The boys began to shake as the mad doctor moved forward with the needle.

"I have made a simple concoction using the simplest of mixtures," he informed," with stones and many other 'much needed substances', I created a serum that will turn people into the animals they deserve to be. I've done it to so many." He turned to Peter, holding the needle close. "I think you would make a fine bunny rabbit. Maybe, if you're lucky, you won't be fed to my snake. You know- he used to be the first cousin of Joe Butler. And now, he's an anaconda."

"You're insane!" Peter yelled, almost to the point of sobbing.

"That's Enasni to you!" Joseph hissed.

It took Micky a while to understand. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"I get it!" He chuckled," because your last name is Insane backwards! Am I the only one who gets these fourth wall breaks?"

Joseph didn't want to waste anymore time. Before he could inject the serum into Peter's arm, the door broke down. Angrily, the Enasni family turned around to find three people standing there. The guys didn't know what to think as a tall, long haired dirty blonde began to wrestle for the needle. A well built older man with graying hair was trying to stop Michelle from getting to the doctor or the woman. A younger man with a mess of brown hair untied the band.

"Sorry it took us so long,' the young man laughed," We got stuck in traffic and we-."

"Mitchell!" the woman struggled," Help one of us out!"

The young man nodded, and helped the older man fight off Michelle. The Monkees watched, in shock by this weird fight. The woman and Joseph tried their best not to let the other win. When the woman had Enasni against the wall, he slipped his hand and the needle had stabbed his thigh. In shock, the strange woman pulled back, staring at the evil doctor. She wasted no time in running to the other two men, who had stopped restraining Michelle.

"Grandfather!" she yelped at the now empty pile of clothes.

She kneeled before it, trying to find her lost grandfather. Instead, was a green iguana.

"It actually worked," Mike was impressed.

Peter saw his life flash before his eyes. He smiled, then suddenly fell backwards, as if to faint.

"I'm glad you young men helped us catch a criminal," the blonde woman told the four," The Enasnis have been on the run for years."

"Glad we could help catch some bad guys," Davy chuckled.

The group was extremely tired. The three who'd rescued them were strange people. They didn't seem like cops, yet they worked with the law. In confusion, the four bid these strangers farewell and headed home. Davy was busy thinking about how he'd been out of luck with love- once more. The guys tried to reassure him that he'd find a new love. Although, he wasn't too sure. When they got home, Peter had mail to give. Micky was looking through the few things he'd received. Next week's script, junk mail, and a letter. Although, it wasn't addressed to him- it was for Peter. From Anna Tork.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for the love and reviews! I look forward to Anna's return. And I want to write another Monkees fic. I want it to be about how the boys met and ended up living in California. There may be some OCs and a little bit of love for the others ;). I can't make promises though! Anyways, thank you for reading and stayed tuned for Anna's return in "I'd Never Leave Behind". I want that story to have the comical appeal of the Monkees and what not, but it may be a little bit darker. Thank you again! _ Elder-Rannells**


End file.
